Happily Ever After? Cinderella's Story of Healing
by Pearl Bramble of Willowbottom
Summary: Cinderella's life with Prince Charming is perfectly disastrous life. She's required to take restricting etiquette lessons. Even worse are the invasive memories that prevent intimacy with her new husband and the demanded grandchildren, from a past she thought she had left behind. Can Cinderella find the courage to accept her new friends attempts of assistance and rescue herself?


Happily Ever After? Cinderella's Story of Healing

Chapter One

Walking on Broken Glass

Author's Note: I read a wonderful fanfiction story by bStormHand, titled Roused, as well as a decent one called Reaching a Dream by Maleficient-darkgoodwitch2416. bStormHand gave everyone who's read his story permission to take inspiration from it and create ones of their own, so, I've decided to try my hand at it.

Summary: Cinderella was sure her wedding with Prince Charming would begin her Happily Ever After, however, her new life as a princess turns out to be anything but. She's required to taking restricting etiquette lessons, told what kinds of clothes to wear, what food to eat, where and how to sit, walk and talk. Even worse are invasive memories that prevent intimacy with her new husband and the grandchildren her father-in-law demands of them, from a past she thought she had left behind. After facing their own battles, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Aurora come to help her, not knowing how her past haunts her every waking moment. Can Cinderella find the courage to accept her new friends' attempts of assistance and rescue herself?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Disney characters, only the story.

Chapter One

Walking on Broken Glass

"It's a shame Prince Henry Charming didn't marry a princess, who would know how to properly govern our kingdom. Now I must take it upon myself to teach you everything a princess would spend her whole lifetime learning in a matter of months. I hope you are up to the monumental task of learning several things at once and are grateful for the time I take out of my very busy day to train you, my dear." The woman speaking to her was named Mademoiselle Prudence, a tall, stern looking, imposing woman, with brown hair pulled back in a severe bun and sharp brown eyes, wearing a dark, turquoise gown. Cinderella suppressed a shiver of revulsion, Prudence looked and sounded way too much like Stepmother, just give her grey hair, green eyes and a scarlet dress and Cinderella would swear she would be back in the foyer.

"My father was a duke before he died and my mother a duchess, they taught me some things in how to be a proper lady and I learn quickly," Cinderella snapped, irked by this woman's assumption that just because she wasn't born a princess, meant she didn't know how to have good manners.

"He didn't teach you how to conduct yourself, did he?"

"I know which silverware in a line of them to use first, I know which the wine glass is and which the water glass is, I know to place the napkin given to me in my lap and not tie it around my neck," Cinderella began, trying to prove herself knowledgeable.

"Unfortunately, that's all you know, still, at least you're not a complete dunce."

Cinderella noticed every word Prudence used to hit her heart with were like daggers, thrown with accurate aim, as if at a target. Cinderella took a deep breath and mentally put up her shields. She had learned long ago how to tell who to be kind to and who to guard her heart against.

"The first thing you must improve is how you present yourself. Stand up tall, with shoulders back and stomach tucked in."

"I am, do you really think I wouldn't know how to-" Cinderella began.

"Hold your tongue!" Prudence snapped.

Cinderella was immediately reminded of when she would attempt to explain herself, only to be commanded that children should be seen and not heard. The most recent scolding had been when Stepmother's younger daughter Anastasia had falsely accused Cinderella of placing her new mouse friend Gus under a tea cup, as a practical joke. Cinderella had to do the chores she had just completed over again, including the everyday ones.

"Have you been listening to a word I said?" Prudence snapped.

Cinderella shook her head, trying to quickly dispel the unpleasant memory that had just resurfaced. She thought she had left all those memories behind, once she had married her current husband. She could see through looking at Prudence, that this was the wrong thing to do.

"Are you deaf as well as incompetent? If you can't learn how to stand and walk properly, how are you going to impress your kingdom's allies? A kingdom must trade its good with others nearby, as well as call on them during times of war or drought. Do you want to insult your allies so much they decide not to help you?"

"No, Mademoiselle Prudence," Cinderella replied, mentally tightening the wall around her heart.

"Then listen to my instructions and do exactly as I say. A princess should always exude elegance and grace, no matter whether she stands, sits or walks. Place this book on your head, stand up as if you are a puppet, whose master is pulling on your string, making your back straight," Prudence explained, handing Cinderella a book and placing another on her own head.

Cinderella carefully balanced the book on the top of her head, praying it wouldn't fall off. She didn't want to be insulted anymore than how she had been. Every other step seemed to give the book permission to slide off her head. Mademoiselle Prudence turned at the sound of the book thudding with a scowl.

Cinderella winced and stepped back, recognizing the glare, from the one her stepmother used to give her any time she did something wrong. She wasn't making the book fall on purpose but balancing a book on one's head was harder than it looked. Cinderella quickly picked up the book, which Mademoiselle Prudence jerked from her hands, a few seconds later.

"A princess glides as she walks, taking small steps, I would think that you would know that, given that you say your parents had taught you how to be a lady, before departing this world. They probably did so in disgrace, after your poor performance, if your current one is anything to go by."

"Not that it's any of your business but my mother got very sick and died, when I was seven. My father died a year later, due to unknown causes. I was raised as a-" Cinderella began, who insides burning, then stopped herself. The last thing she needed was to be ridiculed for something that wasn't her fault.

"No doubt caused by some practical joke you pulled. What did you do, poison your family's well? Put turpentine in your parents' food, I daresay?"

Cinderella clenched her fists so tightly that she could feel the nails in her hands making a stinging feeling in her palms, no doubt, causing an imprint on her skin. She knew better than to respond, doing so was only worse for her.

"Now, we'll start again and this time, pay attention, you stupid girl," Mademoiselle Prudence snapped, banging the book onto Cinderella's head.

Cinderella winced and gritted her teeth and noticed bursts of bright, primary light flash across her eyes but didn't dare make a sound. Crying out in pain only meant more pain and more chores. That was one of the first lessons she had learned while living under her stepmother's rule and the price of it had cost her, dearly.

Cinderella walked carefully this time, barely taking any steps at all, however, this time, she was able to successfully keep the book on her head. She couldn't believe the results of her ability, noticing the freezing sensation slowly thaw at the sunshine replacing it.

"I did it!" Cinderella cheered, jumping up and down on the spot, causing the book to fall from her head, yet again.

"It's the start of an improvement, perhaps you aren't as useless as I had thought after all. I see my words of motivation had helped you to succeed, while your inability to try did not. Your walking capability may be beginners luck, so we'll try it again."

"Thank you," Cinderella smiled, she would take any compliment she could get from Mademoiselle Prudence. Maybe if she could prove the strict woman wrong, Mademoiselle Prudence would see she could become a princess, despite her secret background.


End file.
